


Let Me Love

by Nemuikuro26



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hanahaki Disease, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Unrequited Love, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemuikuro26/pseuds/Nemuikuro26
Summary: For fifteen years I know you. There’s almost nothing that I don’t know about you. I know your deepest fear, your worst nightmare and your most embarrassing memories. We shared it every time we spent our time together. Just the two of us.and today is the wedding day





	Let Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my lack of English vocab. English isn't my first language and this fic is not beta-ed. this is the first time I post fic about Klance too. woohoo! I'm so excited I even make the illustration. you can visit me in tumblr because I always trashing there as " swagyo-san " ^^

**LET ME LOVE**

*Keith POV*

Fifteen years. For fifteen years I know you. There’s almost nothing that I don’t know about you. I know your deepest fear, your worst nightmare and your most embarrassing memories. We shared it every time we spent our time together. Just the two of us.

We used to be a rival, that what you said, and bickering about almost everything when we still in our elementary school. Funny how everything changing and somehow, we built this group with my brother, his girlfriend, my best friend Pidge and your best friend Hunk.

I was with you in your most vulnerable time and I cried together with you when your grandma died. I skipped my classes when they submit you into hospital because your stupidity which make you broke your leg.

And you… you were there too. In my vulnerable time and when I stay in hospital because my panic attack. You defend me when peoples make fun of me, even though you are the one who make fun of me the most. You know my embarrassing story and my worst nightmare.

It’s feels like, I already forgot how my life was before I met you. I can’t remember how I spend my day before you came in to my life. Every single day, there’s none of the time when you weren’t there. It’s feels like, we already melt in to one. _Feels_ _Like._

But it’s not only the bad time. We are there for each other for the good time too. When you win your dance competition, when I got my motor bike, when we decided to pierce our ear with a couple’s earring, when we spent our holiday at a beach, when we decided to hike even though we never did, when… we fall in love.

And today is the wedding day. _YOUR_ wedding days.

 

*TPOV*

“Are you sure you want to come?”

Keith turned his back and found Katie Holt a.k.a Pidge, his best friend, behind him folding her hand in front of her chest with worried expression. Makes her face show more wrinkles than her green dress. He know why Pidge asking that. After all, only Pidge, she is the only person who knows what had happen to Keith after Lance revealed his girlfriend. A girlfriend that will be his wife today.

Keith slipped his own jacket while answering. “Pidge, we already talked about it last night. It’s impossible for me not to come. He will be suspicious and upset. You know how annoying he will be when he’s upset. Just be glad he asked Hunk to be the groom’s men. He’s pouting for like, 4 days because I refused.”

“And what about you?”

For a while, there’s only silent. Nor Pidge nor Keith intended to make any sound. Heavy atmosphere suddenly filling the room which turn into a silent.

A heavy sigh suddenly break the silent, coming from Pidge. “Keith. It’s only make your disease worsen. I told you to do the operation and you didn’t even spare a glance to the form.”

Pidge remember how hard she tried to get a lung’s operation form without others know about it. Matt almost caught her red handed, lucky for her, her big brother let it slipped after she told him she just want to do some research.

“Don’t’ worry. I already submit it.” Keith said nonchalantly.

“Huh? Really? When?”

“Last week. And today is the date.”

“YOU WHAT?! What the heck Keith?! Why didn’t you tell me anything? Aren’t I your bestie?? I mean, I’m the only one who know about your hanahaki disease and about your crush to Lance and—

“Pidge. Calm. Down.” Keith tried to stop Pidge’s outburst. “It’s not like I don’t want to tell you but if I told you before, you will forced me so I’ll do it before Lance’s wedding. I don’t want it Pidge. I want to cherish my own unrequited love, at least until I can see Lance being happy with his future wife.”

Pidge stroke her hair roughly. Desperate for seeing his buddy in this kind of state. But, what can she do? Keith is stubborn. The most stubborn one in their group. And he’s rather an introvert. So when, he’s being open with Pidge, of course Pidge feels happy and somehow special. From then on, they become much closer than before.

And when he tell her about his illness, not to Lance obviously, and not even to Shiro, his older brother, Pidge become a little bit over protective with Keith. Not with romance intend, just… a feeling like you should protect a child from any harm.

“Just—just be careful okay? Call me if you feel something weird with your lung.”

“Thanks Pidge. I know I can count on you. Now let’s go. They must be waiting for us. Even Shiro and Matt already there.” Keith said while grab his brother car’s key.

 

*Flashback*

_Pidge stroke her hair abruptly before start to rub her face unconsciously. She still trying to accepting a new information that she got from Keith. She know how bad Keith feeling for Lance is but she didn’t expect it would **this** bad._

_A week ago, Lance suddenly introduced a girl to them as his girlfriend. No one expect this kind of announcement since Lance never showed any sign about getting serious with someone. Sure he is a flirt, but that just it. He never asked for their number or asked them to go out with him. So yes, this was a shocking news since Pidge thought, Lance would ended up with Keith._

_The way he talked and the way he watched Keith, it oozing a fondness and something warm. Keith himself already told her about his feeling for Lance and Pidge often teased him when Lance showing a special treatment to Keith._

_Talked about Keith, she abruptly turn her head into Keith direction and gasp. Keith is stubborn. He really is. The way he looked now just like a puppy that had abandoned by its owner. But his stubbornness make him forced a smile and sometimes a scowl when Lance teased him about he being the one who date first._

_And today, Keith told her that he harbor an illness. The strange one. Hanahaki disease. A disease that attack one sided feeling’s people and make them vomit a flower petals. That’s because some flower garden were growing inside the people and even though it sound nice, the fact is, this illness is a deadly one since it will ripped the person’s lungs from the inside._

_As if proving he had one, when Lance texted Keith about their promised, that he couldn’t fulfilled them since he need to take his girl to somewhere, suddenly, some flower petals coming out from Keith mouth when he cough._

*end of flashback*

 

For months Pidge tried her best to persuaded Keith to take an operation. It’s the only way since make Lance turn his heart to him already impossible. But Keith refused her offers. He said he didn’t want to forget his feeling for Lance since if he took the operation, he will forget his feeling about Lance, or even worse, forget everything about Lance.

Keith stubbornness make him suffering for years. Because he didn’t take an operation, he need to constantly get a rehab and drink a lot of medicines. And Pidge, as his bestie, tried her best to assist him when he need to rehab.

“We are here,” Keith announcement startled Pidge since she lost in her own thought.

From where Keith parked their car, they can see the garden where Lance and her girlfriend will the wedding. There’s a lot of white lace everywhere, loud chatter can be heard even from here. A lot of guests have coming. This surely a big events.

_It hurt._

_It hurt so much._

_Suddenly I can’t feel my leg. My hands both attacked by tremor, my heart beat rising and my lungs, its suffocating me. I can’t think straight, my head is dizzy._

_I can’t._

_I can’t._

Pidge touch Keith ‘s back softly. Make his focus back to him. “Buddy, are you okay?”

Keith replied with  a bitter smile. “No. but I have to. This is the last time. This is my last time. Even though my feet don’t want to move. I have to. I want to face him for the last time before I get rid my feeling.”

Pidge offer him a sympathy smile. “I’ll stay close in chase.”

 

Every steps, every turns, it’s feels like they hurt, stabbing Keith. His foots getting heavier as he gotten close to the groom’s room. Pidge tried to distracting Hunk by taking him to take some snack together but not too far from the groom’s room.

Now, Keith already standing in front of the groom’s room. He raised his hand to knock the door, but before he do that, he take some deep breaths because, this is it. This is the last time. And this is the last thing.

Funny, when somehow he feels like he and Lance have a deeper bond because he didn’t need to knock, Lance already open the door with a beam smile attack.

“Keith! My man! You are late you know!” his voice sound so cheery. Of course he is. Today is his wedding day.

Something’s squeezing Keith lungs but he ignored it and tried his best to act like usual.

“Shut up moron. Just be glad I came. Where do you want to go?” he asked, remembering that Lance is opening the door, mean he want to get out.

“Uh? No where? I just suddenly want to open the door.” He answer nonchalantly before grabbing Keith hand and drag him inside. Once they’re inside, he release his best smile again. “I’m really happy you came… I really want you to be here.” the smile and the voice suddenly drop from the cheery into a soft one.

And this is why Keith have a hard time to move on. Every time. Every single time he want to draw a line with Lance, this oblivious boy break the line easily and drag Keith in to his own pace. He hate it. He hate how easily Lance penetrate his heart. But today is the last day. This is the last day Keith will feel this hurt feeling. This is the last time there were a butterfly inside his stomach every time Lance throw him the softest and beautiful smile. All he need to do is to congrats him and leave into the guests chair, wait till it end then go to hospital to do the operation.

_Come on Keith. Say it. Say congratulation to him. Say it and leave. Leave it when you still can handle it._

_Congrats—_

Keith intend to congratulating Lance but instead that word, what came out from his mouth is a dozens of flower’s petals. The moment he opened his mouth, not just one by one like usual, they burst out from Keith mouth all together and unstoppable.

“Keith!?” Lance shocked by what has he witnesses.

Keith tried his best to stop them coming out from his mouth but useless. Slowly, the blue flower’s petals changing into red one. Along with lots of blood.

“Don’t come closer!” Keith shout out when he saw Lance want to help him. “You—cough! You will ruin your suit! Pidge!!” he tried his best to call Pidge while coughing blood and flowers.

Lance wanted to help him but every time he came closer, Keith back away. Tears flow away in Keith face. It hurt. But he don’t know which one is hurt. Is it his lungs? Or is it his feeling? The more Lance showing his concern, the more it hurts.

Finally, Pidge showed up. She wear the most worried face Lance ever seen. Pidge is a meme lord. She seldom worried about something. So when Lance saw how pale Pidge face is, he know something is up but neither Pidge or Keith intend to tell him what’s happen.

“Keith! Oh my god! Let—let’s get into the car! We’ll need to go fast! Here, hang into my shoulder!” she offered while helping Keith to stand.

“Let me help—

“NO!” both Pidge and Keith voiced out their objection.

“But Keith is—

“Lance! Today is your wedding day! You can come later.” Pidge tries to reasoning Lance.

With his last will power, Keith tried to look at Lance. A hoarse voice came out from his mouth, “Congrats—

After saying that, he and Pidge hurriedly make their way to the car and going to hospital. Leaving a confused Lance on his own.

 

*Keith POV*

What is it? My body feels light. I feel like I move. Huh? Pidge? What? Ahh… right, she takes me to hospital. Guest now I’m in my way to the operation room.

It hurt. My lungs hurt. I can’t breathe. My eyes, it’s hot. Ahh… no… no… don’t cry Keith! Don’t cry! Even though you will forget him, it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. Since he’s some else’s now. You can’t have him. All the things that seems like a sign about he’s gonna replay your feeling, all of that are only your imagination. After all, you are a boy and he is too. There’s no way you can ended up together.

But it’s hurt. I love him. I can’t even said it to him just because I’m a boy. It’s unfair. I love him. I love him more than that girl. I know him more than that girl. So why he choose her? Is it because she is a girl and I’m a boy?

Not fair. It’s not fair. I hate it. I hate me who loves him. I hate it. Please. Make it stop. Make it stop!

Suddenly, I can feel the nurse injecting something into my hand and put an oxygen mask to me. They will start the operation.

Finally. It’s okay. Now everything will stop.

I will stop loving him. I will stop loving Lance.

Something twisting my guts when I thought about forgetting my feeling for Lance. No… I don’t want this! I want to cherish my feeling for him! Why can’t I love him? Why?!

Slowly, I feel sleepy.

Ah… I still don’t want to forget my feeling… no… please… let me love him…

**Author's Note:**

> there... finish... somehow I can hear a lot of unsatisfied voices... haha... I'm sorry, I love them but who's not love angst? even more klangst?? should I make alternative ending? where the one have normal ending and the other is bad ending...


End file.
